Snowy Catastrophe
by kawaii-psycho
Summary: Ahh...winter. We all love it, don't we? HIEI BLOODY HATES IT! This story revolves around Hiei's hate for the cold, snowballs, sly foxes, and Kuwabara. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I probably don't own the idea for this story, either.

Author's Note: I got the idea for this story from an RPG I was in. In the original version, it was only Kurama and Hiei. But, as you will see, the rest of the YYH gang has been added. This story will be told from Hiei's POV since I love him so much!! ^__^ Enjoy!!

A SNOWY CATASTROPHE

****

Of Conniving Foxes and Snowy Ground

The day started like all the rest. The sky was splashed with many different hues of red, orange, and yellow; blood splayed across the sky, deep orange intertwined with crimson, dawn. The air was cold and sharp, and bit at me. I awoke from my tree to the sound of the busy ningen city, and, without fail, it disgusted me. I detested ningens and everything affiliated with them. Humans just had a way of tainting everything that they touched, the beautiful morning included. There was another annoyance to add to my rather long list. It was snowing. This in itself did not bother me. After all, I am a fire youkai and as such, I am not bothered by the cold. However, that doesn't mean I can't feel the cold and the wetness, both of which I hate. I sighed and flickered off, escaping the noise and the waking humans, but not the snow.

Upon arriving at Kurama's house, I stationed myself outside his window, peering inside. I waited for perhaps five minutes or so before Kurama appeared. Smiling broadly, he walked over and opened the window. "Good morning, Hiei." He greeted me cheerfully. I merely nodded in reply and leapt onto his windowsill. "We're suppose to go over to Yusuke's house. I'm not sure what he has planned, but the way he spoke of it, it sounded as if he had something going on." "Princeling isn't sending us on a mission?" I inquired. I didn't know whether to be thankful for this, or disappointed. Either way, I'd be stuck with Yusuke and Kuwabara, the fact of which didn't brighten my day. Kurama laughed softly and replied, "No, actually. Yusuke has just decided to invite us over since there isn't much else to do. You are coming, ne?" I glared at him, answering his question silently. "You wouldn't want to be out in the cold all day, now would you Hiei?" Scowling, I replied, "I suppose not, Kurama." I turned, leaping back into the tree. "But I don't exactly wish to spend the whole day at his house, either." "Come on, Hiei, it'll be fun. I know you don't want to sit around all day, surrounded by humans you don't know. Come and be with the ones you do know!" He said this as if it made a world of a difference, of which it most certainly did not. Kurama grinned at me and I knew he would keep pestering me until I gave in. Of which I was _not_ going to do. "I am not going to Yusuke's house. That is final. There is nothing you can do about it. Tolerating his very presence is enough." He smirked, and that mischievous youko shined through. "Then I suppose you won't care that Kuwabara won't give your sister a moment's peace. Come, and you can keep an eye on him." Kurama's smirk grew into a grin, knowing he had me beat. "Oh very well." I snapped, crossing my arms and looking away stubbornly, signaling our conversation was terminated. _Baka kitsune. Using that against me._ I though, huffing in annoyance.

Moments later, Kurama emerged from his house, locking the door behind him. Jumping down, crystallized snow crunched under my feet like shards of broken glass. The sound caused him to look up, emerald eyes aglow. He was actually enjoying forcing me into this. "Ready, Hiei?" "Hn." I snorted in reply, walking beside him. The snow continued to fall from the ice blue sky and had accumulated quite a bit, creating a thick, white blanket. 

I paused, suddenly aware that Kurama was no longer by my side. Turning, I found him forming something in his hands. He looked up from his handiwork and grinned, still rolling it between his palms. "You know Hiei, it is a custom of humans to have snowball fights." I glared at him long and hard before replying. "Save it for Kuwabara. He would take to it much better than I." He nodded, the smile still playing about his lips. "Of course. Shall we continue?" I eyed him warily, as he was still holding the snowball. I continued my icy stare until he dropped it, though somewhat reluctantly it seemed. We continued our walk, heading in the direction of Yusuke's house. "I've never seen so much snow!" Kurama breathed. Looking at him from the corner of my eye, I asked. "You actually enjoy snow?" "Indeed." He said, stooping down to grab a handful of the powdery substance, allowing it to slip though his fingers. "This is good packing snow, Hiei. You don't see snow like this everyday." Once again, he resumed his snowball production, and once again, I resumed my icy glare. "Don't you even dare throw that at me." I growled. "Why would I do that?" He replied innocently, tossing it away nonchalantly. Narrowing my eyes, I turned away, trusting him not to do anything foolish. Kurama followed and we walked the few remaining feet to Yusuke's house in silence. 

"Now," He reminded me, knocking on the door, "we're here to have fun. Not to pick a fight and cause bloodshed." "What are you insinuating?" "I'm just saying-" He was cut off as Kuwabara opened the door, to my great dismay. "Hey Kurama! What's up, Shrimp?" He opened the door to let us through. "You know, I'm surprised you came dwarf." I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to jump him right then and there. I could tell it was going to be a long day. The usual people were there, Yusuke and Kuwabara, obviously, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko. As we walked in, we were greeted just as cheerfully, and I placed myself by the window, already regretting my choice of showing up. 

Kuwabara and Yusuke left the room, though their incessant chattering could still be clearly heard. It was still early morning, and the faces surrounding me were fuzzy with sleep. I sighed and continued to look out the thin glass that separated me from escape. A small form walked up beside me and waited patiently. I turned, and seeing it was Yukina, gave her a small smile. "Hello, Hiei-sama." She said, ruby eyes aglow with happiness and excitement. I gave her a nod in greeting. She gave a small sigh and looked out the window at the snow that was peacefully falling from the sky above. "I just love the snow, don't you?" I gave her the pleasure of hearing a small chuckle. "No, not really. But you do." _So long as you find something worth enjoying in this world, dear sister, I may continue to live. _I thought, looking at her beautiful face. Unaware of my mental plight, she laughed merrily and nodded.

Then the tranquility was shattered as Kuwabara burst in to the room, loudly announcing that breakfast would be served. Kurama got an amused expression on his face. "Who is going to cook this?" "That's easy!" Yusuke's voice sounded from the doorway, behind Kuwabara. "The girls, of course!" A moment of silence followed, and was heavy with "I beg your pardon!" vibes from every female in the room. Yusuke chucked rather nervously. "Well...eh heh…you wouldn't trust _us_ with cooking now would you?" It was a pathetically desperate attempt to persuade the girls to fix the meal. Keiko narrowed her eyes at the young detective, then heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh I suppose." But then she gave him another warning glance and shook her finger at him. "But this just this once!" 

Amazingly, I had the self-control to keep myself from screaming at the stupidity of it all. Only the delicate figure next to me prevented me from doing so. "ALL RIGHT!" Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted in unison. Yukina giggled as Botan and Shizuru gave an indignant yelp. "Don't we get a say in this?!" The Ice Maiden then looked to me and smiled. "I'll be back Hiei!" She said warmly. She turned and started for the kitchen, politely calling out, "Keiko, may I ask what we are preparing?" But Keiko was already in the kitchen. Yukina chucked and followed Botan and Shizuru, who were sighing and stomping their feet to voice their disagreement in the choices that had been made. I sighed to myself, silently cursing Kurama again and again for dragging me into this ridiculous occasion, one of which had no purpose. 

From the kitchen, the sounds and scents of cooking food could soon be detected. The remaining figures in the room, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and myself, waiting impatiently for its arrival. "So tell me, Yusuke, what do you have in store for us?" Kurama asked, looking at him with an amused expression. I frowned. A smiling fox was never a good sign. I would know. The detective laughed. "Oh, not much, I was thinking since it was nice and snowy outside…" He trailed off, bursting into laughter. Kurama and Kuwabara followed suit. My frown deepened and I gave Kurama a questioning look. The fox looked at me and continued with his laughter, which I was found to be incredibly irritating. "What is so damn funny?" I snapped at him, my patience wearing thin. "A snowball fight!" Kuwabara blurted out rather suddenly. Yusuke and Kurama gave him an exasperated look. "Awww Kuwabara, why'd you go and do that? It was suppose to be a surprise!" Yusuke whined. I turned my gaze from Yusuke to Kurama, whom I had always thought to be smart and responsible. He grinned at me. "A snowball fight, Hiei. We were planning on having a snowball fight." "From the very beginning?" I asked, feeling deceived and slightly betrayed. "Well, actually yes Hiei. We were hoping that you would join us." Kurama replied, looking away out the window at the snow, which was continuing to fall steadily. I gave him a look that clearly said. 'No Kurama, you're stupid for thinking of such a damn ridiculous scheme that I would _never_ fall for.' "Please?" Yusuke asked hopefully, as if I would just spontaneously comply since he asked in such a nice and polite manner. "What is wrong with you? Do you honestly think that I would join in on your happy little game and have a snowball fight with you?" I growled, now feeling insulted. How could they think that I would possibly join in? What was _with_ them? 

Kurama was about to respond in some smart-ass remark, when the girls arrived with the food. The argument was instantaneously forgotten and Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt up as if stuck with a sword and dashed off in the direction of the table. Kurama turned to me. "Hiei, it will be fun. You can think of it as exacting revenge on Kuwabara." He paused, then hurriedly continued on, "In a manner that sheds no blood." I couldn't help but feel that he was reminding me of what he had said earlier. I answered him in the only way I knew how to. "Hn." He looked over towards the dining room, to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were joyously shoving their faces with food that was more than likely delicious. Yukina stood, hovering over Kuwabara, smiling. "It'll be fun. Your sister would enjoy it." I frowned at him, knowing how true those words were. I looked away and crossed my arms. That was the second time today that he had beat me in that way.

END CHAPTER 1

How'd you like it? I know it's a bit long, but I haven't posted in so long that I figured that you deserved it. ^_^ Please review! I need ideas! My muses have deserted me en masse and I don't think they plan on returning…damn unreliable beings…


End file.
